Liar,cheater, dead
by Guardian lover
Summary: They both lied, but who cheated? follow along as the lies of their parent might just kill, Lissa,Andre, and Rose Dragomir. Rose fights for those she loves, but that's pretty hard to do when you're a spirit user.
1. How dare you!

**Ok so this is the story Lissa and Rose are sisters well half sisters. Lissa's mom cheated on her dad with Abe Mazur which got her Rose. **

Rose's point of view (Aged five years.)

"Mommy?" I asked as I yawned. "Yes my dear Rosie Posie," she said with a content sigh. "What's a half sister?" My bottom lip was trembling as I remembered what dad said.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Mommy said fully awake and giving me an intent look as she gazed upon my face. "You and dad were arguing earlier. I went downstairs and I heard him call me that."

"Oh Rosie," Mommy said as she gave me a bone crushing hug. I just laid there cuddled into my mom's side. I listened to her heart beat and the sound of her breathing. "Rosie?" Mom asked as I fell asleep.

"Yes, Mommy?" I said while yawning. "I want you to know I love you both and Eric had no right to say that. I'll talk to him tomorrow.""Okay Mommy," I said as I started drifting off into la-la land. "I love you baby." I barely got out a "You too, Mommy," as I fell into my dreams.

I woke up to Lissa jumping on my bed and Andre poking my forehead. "Go 'way," I said grumpily and turned over. "Aw Rosie, you know you want 'ta come out of that bed and race your dear brother," Andre paused for a minute; a dimple creasing his forehead, "and do whatever girly stuff you do with Liss."

I slowly got out of bed, and rubbed my eyes. Lissa stopped jumping on my bed and ran down the stairs. Andre waited patiently for me and acted like one of our guardians, which ironically were standing by the favorite guardian was standing by the door.

Her name is Alberta Petrov. One of my least favorites was standing next to her glaring at me for some unknown reason. She always seemed to hate me no matter what I did. I could just be sitting there and she would be glaring at me. I honestly don't know why Mommy keeps her around.

"Hey Sis, when was the last time you fed?" Andre asked with worry lacing his every word. He must have noticed how pale I was getting. I don't like having to drink from people, it grosses me out in a major degree. "Umm, a while," I said while my nose was still scrunched up from the thought of drinking from others."Come on Rosie you know you have to. No matter how much you dislike it," he sighed in frustration.

"O- tay Andre" I said while taking his hand as he led me off to the feeding room. Lissa was the care free sunshine one of the family, she was also Daddy's girl. She got her way or the highway as most others would say. I was Mama's little angel.I didn't throw fits and when I did it was because someone really upset me.

Andre was sort of in between, he was go with the flow and take care of everyone. He always looked out for me and Lissa, even when we were at the academy surrounded by people. He knew exactly where to find us and how to cheer us we were done we ran down the stairs to breakfast.

Lissa was sitting in dad's lap talking it up like there was no time left in the world. He cast me a glare over her head that nobody besides mom and I saw. Andre was to fixated on the food in front of him and Lissa was to focused on what she was saying to care what he was looking at. I slid behind mom's leg as she gave him a glare of her own.

"Eric breakfast is ready," she said in a false warm and sugar coated voice. "Come on Vasya, let's get some nummies in that little tummy." he said while kissing her forehead. He was all soft and cuddly around Lissa and down right mean around me.

The other day he actually hit me, I still have the bruise to prove it but I won't tell mommy. Mommy has more important matters than a hand shaped bruise on my back. After breakfast mom and I went to my room. I forgot she was there and took off my pajama shirt.

"Rosemarie where on earth did you get that bruise?" she shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"I made dad angry and he hit me. It's okay Mommy it doesn't hurt that much," I said while putting my hand on her face. "That's it I'm calling Abe he deserves to know about this," she said with resound anger flooding her face.

"Who's Abe, Mommy?" She gave me a sad smile before saying "your real daddy." With that she pulled out this little silver cell phone and dialed a number. "Rosie, why don't you go play with Andre after you get dressed."

I pulled a t-shirt out of my dresser. It was purple with angel written on it in glittery silver lettering. I tugged the shirt on and ran out to find Andre. Wondering if i'll ever get to meet this Abe that Mommy said is my real Daddy. i hope he's nice and not at all like Eric.


	2. Plz Don't die!

Mrs. Dragomir's point of view

"Abe, I don't know what to do," my sadness and worry seeping through my words.

"Rhea what happened?" Abe's voice was calm and deadly as usual. "He hit her Abe, Eric hit Rosie." Silence came through the phone then rapid cursing in what had to be Turkish.

"How dare he lay a hand on my daughter! I will show him not to mess with my family! I am going to hang him from a tree with his own bowels, cut tiny pieces out of him and make sure he feels every bit of it! First I'm going to burn him then have someone freeze him then burn him more and I am going to pull out his eye make him swallow it so he can see my hand rip through his stomach!"

I was stunned into silence by Abe's rant when I heard a scream down stairs. Rose's scream. "Abe get here as soon as possible!"

I exclaimed then hung up and ran down stairs. Andre was running up the stairs and grabbed my hand pulling me down the stairs with him. "Mom you have to help Rosie. I think Dad has officially lost it!" We ran past an unconscious Alberta who had a bit of blood streaming down the side of her head.

"MOMMY!" Rosie's scream was like being plunged into ice water. Andre lead me to the backyard were Rose was about fifty feet above ground. Eric was poring gasoline in the trench surrounding the earth pedestal looking thing made of earth. My hand covered my mouth a muffled "Oh, my -" before I finished sentence Janine threw a match into the gasoline.

The pedestal most have been doused to because the flames started licking up the sides of it. " My baby!" I screamed as I rushed towards were Rose was. I was stopped by Janine standing in my way in a fighting stance.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," she said as she sent a punch at me. I quickly ducked remembering how my father made me train with Guardians.

I was getting ** off "Janine," I said and used Spirit to inflict as much pain as screamed and collapsed, clutching her head. Her auburn curls bouncing as she rolled on the ground. I looked over to were Andre ran off to, to see him holding Lissa and silently crying.

"Jump, Rose you'll do us all a favor!" Eric yelled at her while holding a vodka bottle. "Rosie don't listen to him!" I shouted. He threw the vodka bottle as the fire reached her knocking her off the fifty feet and heading to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed. The air started resisting her a bit making it harder for her to fall and lessening the impact. I saw Lissa standing there with a frustrated look on her face."Lissa, honey stop trying your not going to save her," Eric chortled.

I turned away from him and was staring at my baby still falling. "No but I will," I turned to see Abe's fist fly into Eric's face. I then again looked to my daughter to see her land in Pavel's waiting arms

Abe's POV

I am going to make him pay! en acı ve korkunç şekillerde! (**in the most painful and horrible ways!** )

I never thought Janine would stoop this low to get back at us, but anything's possible sadly. I've made my decision on what's best for Rosemarie, and I want partial custody.I will train her to protect herself, and because I don't trust Eric with my daughter. I just barely saw her and I love her already.


	3. Get them out of here!

Back to Mrs. Dragomir's point of view

I ran to meet Pavel thanked him and graciously took my daughter from his arms. Looking down at her angelic face I saw that she was asleep. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked up to see Abe gazing lovingly at Rose. "This is our daughter?"His statement sounded like a question so I nodded.

"Rosemarie Mazur-Dragomir." Abe was staring down at her with a smile plastered on his face. "You do know she's the princes of my line seeing as none of her other family won't take the title right?" Ah Rose is going to have her life cut out for her. "Abe what are we going to do? I don't want this to happen again."

He smiled and I couldn't believe he was smiling after that. Uh-oh. That's the I'm-planning-something smile. "I'll tell you later. Right now; check on Andre and Vasilisa. I'd actually like to hold Rose for a little bit." I blinked. I couldn't believe it I completely forgot about them, my own frightened children.

"Oh right, of course," I said while handing him Rose. I slowly walked over to the kids so I didn't frighten them more. They were back to being huddled together, with Lissa's face buried in Andre's shirt. I kneeled by the picnic table they were hiding and asked them to come out, slowly and cautiously they came out from there hiding place.

As soon as they were out they flung themselves into my arms. "Lissa, I know that took a lot out of you by forcing your element. But I want to say thank you for saving you sister. I also want to apologize to you because you won't be seeing your father for a long while." Hopefully, I thought as I saw them then it felt like something had struck me

"Abe, they aren't going to stay unconscious forever. What's going to happen when they wake up? Shouldn't we call the guardians?" He just chuckled and looked back down at Rose. After a while and a bit more laughter I noticed Pavel was gone.

"He already took care of that, Rhea. He's out front waiting for them to arrive." Of course he did. Abe never would be unprepared for anything. The kids and I walked over to him. He was standing in the garden I planted not far from the porch. I would plant a new flower every year on each of the kid's birthdays.

There were six Lily's for Lissa, eight carnations for Andre, and five for my youngest. You'd think I'd plant five roses but no I planted Forget-Me-Nots in honor of Abe and my relationship. In the midst of our garden was a willow tree and just under it were two stones. The kids and I sat on the bench angled towards were Abe was holding Rose.

"What do we do now?" I asked as we sat there. "Now my dear Rhea; we wait," I looked at Andre and Lissa. Who just almost lost their little sister and saw their father be the one to almost kill her. My poor babies must be frantic. I looked back to Rose's little face as she was murmuring in her sleep.

"Guardians will be here in three minutes." Abe gazed down at her in surprise to see her eyes now open, but with a glazed over look to them.

"Alberta's coming." I shifted my attention from Rosie to Alberta who just ran out of the house."Amazing," Abe whispered. I looked at her aura to see the gold outline that spirit users have. "Abe," I said, shocked at her aura.

How could I not have noticed this before? Why Rose? "Hmm?" he muttered."Rose is a spirit user." That snapped his attention to his eyes widened the foot-steps of the guardians headed around the house to where we were.

"Three minutes exactly," Andre muttered. Lissa who climbed on my lap had fallen asleep. Rose was still staring up at him. Then she did something that surprised me, she put her tiny little hand on Abe's face and said, "Daddy." It wasn't a question it was more of an acknowledgement.

He nodded with a smile plastered on his face. Alberta was standing as vigilant as ever behind me. Pavel was filing the guardians in on what happened. They were taking both of them away. We kind of figured Abe and I would have to talk to the queen. First though I want to know what he was planning? "Can you guys please hurry up and get them off the premises?" One of the closest guardians to me asked, "on what accounts?"

Abe stood up and said "for reasoning of the fact that they plotted and tried to kill the Mazur princes." Rose was looking at them and smiled. Well that got them to move Eric, and Janine were off my property, I sat Lissa down then Abe and I called the queen regarding Rose being Abe's daughter and not Eric's. She already knew and was just waiting for the call.

Since we now had nothing to talk about we hung up. Now what was Abe planning. "Rhea can I talk to you in your room alone for a minute?" Rose who had been following us whimpered. "Let me put her down for a nap then we can talk."

**So what's Abe planning? Rose is now a princess and might just meet her family on Abe's side. Now I know reviewing sucks but I would like just one or two more to post my next chapter.**


	4. Hmm decisions, decisions

**Ok thanx for loving the story and I know there is some confusion but Rose is 5 and sort of wise beyond her years because of spirit. This might help a bit later on Rhea is the one of Dragomir descent not Eric, Eric is a Badica who changed his last name when he married Rhea p.s Rhea has a deep ocean blue tinted purple eyes and so does Rose.**

After I put Rose to sleep I waltzed to my room to see Abe looking at a photo album I had made of Rose. It was basically a timeline of her from when she was a baby to now. The last picture I took over her was when she had taken off her pajama shirt to reveal that bruise.

When Abe got to it his grip on the book tightened and so did his jaw. "Rhea I love Rose and I want to be a part of her life." I was frozen with shock and fear. Shock at what he said and fear for her life. I know she's the Mazur princess and is going to be in danger naturally but to be around Abe heck that's like strapping a timed bomb to her chest, or sending her out in a meat suit to a pack of rabid wolves!

"Wha-what? When did you think of this? Why would you endanger her like that?" He claims to love her but wants her in more danger than she already is? "No Ray-ray, **(eww cutsie name/ haha)** I want to be in her life because I'm her father and to train her so this doesn't happen again," he said gesturing to the photo.

"I don't want that to happen either but Abe what if something happens?" I was just making up excuses. I didn't think it would make him the Abe everyone was used to. "No if, ands, or buts, Rhea it takes two people to make a baby. One person to run away and hide said baby because she was married and DAMN IT SHE'S MY CHILD TWO I WANT PARTIAL CUSTODY!" he was yelling by the end of it.

He sat down on the and was shaking with his hands over his face, rough hands that could be so gentle when he wanted them to be and so not when he was dealing with others. "Rhea, I can't loose her," he said, barely above a whisper. If not for my super hearing I wouldn't have caught what he said. Maybe, just maybe I should give him a chance to get to know his daughter.

"Alright Abe, you have your shot. On weekends and summers she will be at your house." A smile lit up his face and those dark eyes I fell in love with sparkled. I often wondered why I was still married to Eric especially when I talked to or was around Abe. For you see I only married him because that's what was expected of and dad wanted me to marry someone they approved of and at the time it was Eric.

They didn't know that I wasn't happy around him or that he barely had enough Dragomir blood to have children with me. When Eric left for a trip I was left alone to deal with spirit's craziness. When I met Abe I was about to kill myself.

Right before I jumped of a bridge, while I was pregnant with Lissa I might add, two strong arms wrapped around me and stopped my departure from this world. From that moment on I knew I loved Abe. Who I had lost my virginity too in the beginning when I was beyond wasted but that's beyond the point; I loved him and only him!

I filed for divorce after Lissa was born but Eric wouldn't sign he said and I quote 'it will ruin my reputation' like a gave a rats bottom about his reputation! He loved Lissa more than anything even called her our love child. I was pregnant with my love child and let me tell you she wasn't from him for dang sure! She was from the man who had captured my heart Ibrahim Mazur.

I think its time to try filing for a divorce again and if that doesn't work take him to court for a divorce. I want to be with Abe and I'm sorry to put it this way but what I want I get. And I want love from the man I love who I know loves me back not some jerk off who hurt my got me out of my thoughts by snapping his fingers in my face.

"Hello Rhea, welcome back to planet Earth." I only smiled at what he said. "Mommy," I heard from the other room. "Hey Abe, why don't you check on her I have a call to make." He nodded.

"Whatever but don't blame me because I don't look like mommy," he said as he walked out my doorway, I was cracking up at that but kept myself in control for the call.

**So who do you think Rhea is calling? Do you think she'll get a divorce? How will Rose react to Daddy instead of Mommy? I'm just saying if it was me get ready for explosion by child numero uno! Lol I love you guys and my amazing beta/friend **T.


	5. Tap,tap,tap

Rose's Point Of View

I can't get the images of what happened out of my head. The ground rising beneath me, Lissa's screams, Andre taking off for Mom. When I could barely make out Lissa on the ground I screamed for my mother. The fire licking at my bare feet, the vodka bottle hitting me and knocking me over. Mom screaming, and plummeting to what should have been my death.

At the time I was okay with dying, but now I was scared and wanted my Mommy.

"Mommy!" I cried/ shouted. Tears were streaming down my face. I saw the guy that caught me, I could picture his face and with him I felt a family bond.

I waited but mommy didn't come in, instead I got this pirate and mobster mix looking dude with a frilly ocean blue scarf telling me everything was going to be okay. "You are not mommy. Daddy I'm sorry, but your not a girl," I said while laughing. "That's exactly what I told your mother. She told me she had a call to make," he had this airy smile on his face.

He sat down on my bed. Wanting to be near him, I climbed out of my covers and onto his lap. We sat there for a while just asking questions of each other and getting familiarized. When out of the blue he asked, "baby girl how would you like to come spend some time with your uncle Pavel and I?" Pavel, Pavel I wonder. "Was that the guy that caught me?" I had to put a name with a face. "

Yes that was him." Ok so he was my uncle; this is Daddy. Anything else I should learn, oh yeah. "Of course I'll spend time with you, do I have cousins?" He gave me a look that said he was happy but where on earth did that question come from. "You have two dhamphir cousins the eldest is Emil, then Ash. You have a baby sister named Tia. Your mother didn't want your little sister or you around Eric but seeing as he already met you she went away for a while and had me keep Tia."Man ask this guy one question and you get a whole speech.

I like him already! "What's her full name?" "Victoria Sheridan Rian Mazur." "Daddy what's your full name?" "Ibrahim Rory Mazur- Dragomir" I'm going to nickname him Dino because of his middle name. "Rose what's your full name?" "Rosemarie Elizabeth Sabrina Mazur-Dragomir""Daddy you do know all of us have at least one name that begins with an r, except Lissa and Andre?"

"Well that's because they aren't my children. Rosie, we decided that when your mother and I have kids they would all have part of their name start with r like ours do." I was falling back asleep through his speech and was glad when he started singing a lullaby. Hopefully not the Russian one about baby getting eaten; that one scares me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to something tapping on my window. I crawled out of my plush and comfy bed wobbled over to the light switch flicked it on to see a dissevered hand tied to a string outside of my window. I did the seemingly correct thing to do today, I door was bust open by Pavel and Alberta I grabbed onto Pavel's leg and started crying.

Crying because of the hand, the events earlier, the blood on my window from the hand, mostly because I felt I needed to and my last reason to was because I knew exactly who's it was. That was the hand that left a bruise in its shape on my back. That was the hand of Eric Dragomir. I thought that right before I fainted.


	6. hello!

i know ya'll might have thought i've died but no my computer is on thr fritz and doesnt love me right now so i am waiting for a new computer, i got it to work so i could type this but its not to well right now


	7. Uncle protects us

Pavel's Pov

Whoever did this to my niece is dead meat when we find them, I thought while picking her up and carrying her to her parents' bedroom. I knocked as soft as I could and Rhea opened the door.

"Umm, hafif bir sorun var." (Umm, we have a slight problem.)  
>She nodded and took Rose out of my arms. She was soon replaced with Abe.<p>

"There is a problem?"

"Kendiniz için kardeşi görün," (come see for yourself, brother) I said with a nod.  
>He knows it's bad if I resort back to Turkish. He followed me all the way to Roses room and I pointed to the window which would be what everyone noticed first. Shock crossed his face, next was horror that someone did this to his daughter, and lastly undisputable anger controlled his features. The house shook as a long line of curses filled the air. They were in all the languages he knew except English.<p>

There was a note attached to that but I'm not going to read it. They all go down the same line I'm going to get you, blah,blah, I will kill you, blah, I'm watching you.. That last one struck a chord I didn't want struck. What am I going to do to save her? Abe must have been thinking the same thing because when I looked at him he had a smile on his face. "Rosie is going to live with Tia for awhile."

I nodded at his words because I knew she would be safe there. Tia's mom knows how to hide she has been doing that ever since Tia was born only Abe and I can find them.  
>"Goodnight Pavel," Abe said as he left the room. I looked around the room for a bit more before I walked into the guest room I was staying in. I fell asleep before I hit the bed and I dreamt a horrible dream with Janine holding Rose by the head then Rosie's little neck snapping; her beautiful purple eyes so scared and shocked then went flat. The tears about to fall, fell as her eyes became lifeless. Her body went slack and fell to the floor when Janine dropped her to the floor with a sinister smile.<p>

I woke with the start to the sound of sobbing. I jumped out of bed and into action running into Abe and Rhea's room. Little Rosie was awake and staring wide eyed at Abe  
>"Daddy, I can't leave home." Tears came to her eyes but I picked her up and wiped them away. She clung to me for life and started crying into my shoulder.<p>

"Rhea, its summer and Rosie needs to meet her family. She needs to be protected and hardly anyone knows about her being my daughter. She'll meet Tia then they are going to the Belikov's. We can't separate them anymore Rhea they need each other. Hopefully we can all eventually live together with Lissa and Andre." I have no clue how he got so long winded but that took forever to say.

Rhea seemed to ponder it for awhile before she nodded.

"If you need anything, and I do mean anything, you know where to find me and you have my number." Rose lifted her head up eyes still filled with unshed tears. Rhea came over and placed a small kiss on Rose's forehead before setting off to pack up what Rose would need for her journey. A few hours later we were on the jet to Germany where Tia was. I looked down to see Rose at my side was already asleep; I turned to look at Abe to see him asleep also.

Abe's third guardian nodded at me to fall asleep too so that I'd be able to protect them with everything. Alberta was sitting next to me staring at Rose; I wondered why she was here. Before I asked the question she said

"I'm one of Rose's guardians. Before Rose was born Rhea and Abe decided that they were each going to pick out Rose's primary guardians I'm the one that Rhea trusted with her daughter and Abe has picked the Belikov's son Dimitri, he's a good kid and around Rose's age."

She's lucky she doesn't know why Dimitri is going to be Rose's guardian it is because Abe wants them to get together and be married someday. With those thoughts I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When we landed I woke up and felt something was off. I carried Rose off the plane even though we would be re-boarding it once we got Tia. We got into a black SUV and drove to the house to find it in flames. There was a note on the ground saying –

Dear Abe I can't do this anymore, I'm not taking care of your brat. I hope she dies.  
>Love Alexandria<p>

I sat Rose down next to Abe who had just picked up the note from my hand. The only think could think was No this can't be happening! I heard weeping and ran through the wall of fire. I noticed Rose watching the house and she completely froze at the flames, not like ice frozen but they weren't moving, they weren't burning.

"Pavel," I heard a soft voice cry out. I turn to that room to see a little girl with dark chestnut hair to her waist and bright hazel eyes that were glistening with intelligence, she was I'd say about three, standing there. Wherever she walked the fire dispersed.

"Mommy doesn't know it can't touch me." She's using her magic to keep the fire away. She wobbled her way over to me and crawled into my arms, I carried her like that out of the house. When she looked at me they changed from blue to green then to purple before resting back on the hazel mixture of different colors.

I carried her over to where Abe stood with Rose.

"Hello daddy, hey sis." Of course. Like Rose, she is more intelligent than her age should allow her to be. We slowly re-boarded the plane, and are soon as we where a safe distance away the house exploded. Sending dirt and scraps of the house everywhere, I looked down at Tia to see her quickly high fiving Rose. Oh no, two junior Abe's! They started cracking up and looking at their master piece, then up at us, Tia pointed out the window and I saw what she did. Where the house was, there was now a crater in the shape of a puppy. They added a feminine touch to an explosion; of course they would be able to pull it off.

Abe was chuckling slightly and staring adoringly at his two girls. Tia and Rose were facing each other. Tia looked like she was studying something when out of know where a flower made of ice landed right in front of her. Rose started clapping before she started concentrating and exploded the flower sending it everywhere. The two girls started laughing and making shapes that got exploded by each other.

After a long while they both fell asleep and we moved them right next to each other. As soon as we did they cuddled up and fell asleep. Abe looked tired himself; with all the worries he went through I wasn't surprised. Almost losing both of his daughters in a short amount of time had to have taken a toll on the guy. If I was in his position it would have taken its toll on me two.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Abe resting his head against a pillow to settle in for the flight.


	8. Welcome to the Belikov house!

Tia's POV

When I woke up I was right next to my sister as opposed to across from her. The plane was landing but I noticed something. It was dark out, and that meant Pavel will be on edge and Daddy will be in more danger.  
>Rose was still asleep so I decided I would just play with my element, that was until I heard the engines start to fail.<br>"Daddy wake up!" I screamed, affectively waking no one up. Stupid family full of deep sleepers.  
>"Wake up the plane is going to crash!" I screamed, then broke down in tears. Why can't anyone hear me? Am I alone? No I can't be, I'm on a plane with my family.<p>

"Technically no, Tia," I think that sounds like mommy.  
>"Mommy? You left me alone. Why are you visiting me?" An evil smirk lit up her face.<br>"Because I want to hear you scream!" With that, a knife plunged into Rose's small frame. She cried out in pain and tears rolled down my face.

"NO!" I yelled with endless streams going down my face. I bolted up to meet Rose's worried eyes.  
>"Its okay little sister, I'll protect you." I nodded and she hugged me to her. It was just a dream, I kept reminding myself as I clung to my sister.<p>

Pavel was the next one up, and when he saw me crying he immediately went into guardian mode.  
>"What's wrong?" His face portrayed worry and distress.<br>"Mom," was the only thing I could say before I fell back asleep. When I awoke I was in a brightly colored room with my sister sitting next to me and a faint light pouring in through a window.  
>"Rose, wakey-wakey," I said while shaking her arm. A groan escaped her mouth and I resisted the urge to laugh. The door opened and two random people came waltzing into the room.<p>

They started speaking some weird language that I don't know. I decided not to answer them and to just lay in wait for daddy and uncle to come in. Rose woke up long enough to tell them to go away. A young boy was standing there; he had brown hair and deep chestnut eyes. I didn't trust him one bit. He came over to us and felt my magic tingling inside of me, and ready to launch itself when needed. Just as I felt it dad walked in with a grim expression.

"Arguing with my uncle again, Daddy?" he smirked at me, "should have learned by now not to." Rose who was disturbed from her sleep said, "yeah, Old Man should have learned" a smile completely took over his face.

Pavel walked in with a stern expression.  
>"Abe, you can't believe that would be the safest place for them." So dad was going to abandon us somewhere, that's just dandy. Dad shook his head and an exasperated sigh left his lips<p>

"Look, Janine wouldn't know they are there and I already have Rose in my custody," he froze for a second and a tortured look crossed him. Rose looked up and said, "Mommy is dead, isn't she?" Pavel nodded solemnly. Tears were evident in her small eyes "What about Lissa and Andre?" No one answered for a while.

"They were taken into the custody of Saint Vladimir's Academy," dad finally answered. I who remained silent through this, ever more confused said, "Then we have to go get them." They all turned to stare at me, shocked that I would want to live with someone I barely even know, or that I would vouch for them. After staring at us for a while a, and seeing that we both agreed a sigh escaped dad as he turned his head.  
>"Easier said than done, kids."<p>

My older sister and I fixed him with glares of equal and epic proportions, Rose advocated her feelings "Dad YOU are THE Abe Mazur, do it anyway!" Pavel even gave him a duh look. A ghost of a smile played on his face, and slowly turned into a full blown smile  
>"Alright then I'll get them, somehow." Rose looked so happy that she could almost hug him, but we were interrupted by dad's phone going off. The boy I saw earlier came back in the room and looked at us almost quizzically.<p>

I waved at him, while Rose set him with a glare. Nudging her slightly she gave up whatever had upset her. Surprisingly her mind opened up to me "he's looking at us as if we are freaks" coming back to myself I started laughing. The boy was now staring at me with a worried expression, I apologized in Russian and dad turned to me. Probably wondering how I knew what language to speak around them "I recognize this place from a dream visit I had with a very nice lady, and she taught me Russian every time I came to visit"

The boy smiled at me and tried to hold a conversation with me but I kept getting distracted by Rose's thoughts "what are they saying" came up a lot. Finally I asked him for a moment and turned to Rose.

_Rosie why don't you come into my head and hear what we are saying instead of sitting there lost_

_Because Tia I hadn't thought of that yet._

Smiling I turned back to the conversation with the boy who calls himself Dimitri. For awhile we talked about where we came from and what we want to do when we get older. When we were laughing at a joke he told we were interrupted by what sounded like a wild animal growl. Startled I turned to Rose who was blushing and staring at the floor.

_Sorry but my tummy wants food._

I was sent into a new wave of laughter, and to continually wipe at my eyes to keep tears from falling out. I again apologized and told Dimitri that my sister is hungry, and sadly that that wild sound came from her stomach. A smile took over his face as he told us to follow him. We passed a door that was completely familiar to me, they continued down the hall finally switching over to English. Alone I knocked on the door, it opened slowly and I saw the face of my dream friend Yeva. "hello child" she said as I hugged her (as much as I could hug her being as little as I was) "hello Yeva" her dark calculating eyes peered down the hall to where Dimitri and Rose were walking "you better hurry if you're going to catch up with them". Smiling I nodded my thanks and peeled off towards them.


	9. Wes comes into the story, and I am back!

"Thanks for leaving me behind" I muttered in Russian as I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me.

I fell behind and couldn't catch up to them at all. I came to a stop while collapsing on the ground. I sat there for a while before standing up and walking away. I just kept walking until I had no clue where I was but I felt a need to keep walking.

I walked until I reached a small pond with a boy sitting near it. He was in the shade of the willow tree but his pale hair still reflected the sunshine. It casted a golden sheen on him.

I made it all the way to him before he looked up. A bruise marred his face. He had blue-green eyes. "Hi, I'm Tia" I said as I sat down next to him. He was a vampire, like me.

He didn't say anything. "I'm keeping you." I said as I grabbed his hand "where I go, you go okay?" he didn't say anything but he looked at me funny.

I felt my dad looking for me but I ignored it and sat with him for a while. "What's your name?" I asked. He gave no reply. I sighed before making an angry face. "If you don't answer I'm gonna go through your mind. Daddy says that's not nice but I'll do it."

A small smile graced his lips "Wes" he said quietly. I moved closer to him and held his hand.

"From today on you are my best friend." He tilted his head to the side. That's how daddy found us.

He tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't. he got angry and before we could say anything Wes was between us, in front of me, almost like a guardian would be. Daddy stopped talking "he can come; on the condition that Pavel trains him. He may be a vampire but if he wants to stay with you, though I don't like it, he will know how to defend himself and you."

I smiled at the victory and took his hand in mine before walking after daddy. The sun was going down, quickly. I hadn't noticed how late it was and began to shake a little. The cold air washed over me. Wes picked me up ( I envision him being about 6. Older than her for this story) and carried me up to daddy who took me away. I shivered again before smiling at Wes.


	10. A bond forms

**(I noticed that I never really specified ages and that is bothering me so from this point on. Rose is 5 about to be six. Dimitri is also six, as well as Wes. Sonja and Karolina are older than Dimitri but no more than 5 years. Viktoria is about two, and Tia is about four. She doesn't really know when her b-day is but Abe does and she doesn't know her age. Lissa is four and Andre is nine. Emil and Ash are both ten now but they haven't come into play yet….. I'm long winded sorry loves.)**

Shadows began to grow as night loomed upon us. Wes drew closer to us and his eyes became solid rock. "Pavel, yes we are at the pond near the Belikov's. There are three of us. You have a new trainee; vamp. Be here shortly we are being tailed."

I didn't doubt daddy's intuition as I felt them myself. He began talking in Turkish and I stopped paying attention. A hand reached out towards Wes and before anyone else could react it was blasted backwards. Like ice being shattered into pieces. My breathing was a little rough the force I used. Wes looked up at me with dull amusement and daddy glanced at the "creature "coming towards us. He shook his head before sending it up in flames.

I decided to take a nap while we walked to the Belikov's. When I woke up Pavel was already with us and we were just crossing the threshold. Wes surveyed the room before moving closer us.

Daddy put me down please.

He set me down and I moved closer to Wes and clutched his hand to me. Yeva came to meet us along with Dimitri and Rose. Rose was glaring at Wes and Dimitri was surveying him as one would do a threat. Yeva merely smiled at him before giving him a welcome in Russian. Rose came up to us finally and tried to pry our hands apart. It hurt! Wes quickly pulled me closer to him and shielded me from my sister. "No!" he said clearly.

I buried my face in his chest and inhaled deeply to find calm. Rose withdrew her hand and Dimitri came up to her side. Daddy watched us with keen interest.

"Training starts tomorrow for both of you at five o'clock sharp tomorrow. It's already been discussed and you two will share a room. Dimitri, please show Wes to where you two will stay and Rose please show Tia where you two are located." she nodded but no one made a move to part us.

I drew away from Wes to frown at them before, reluctantly, following my sister. Wes and Dimitri trailed behind silently.

Rose apologized about my hand and i forgave her. We went to bed quickly. I woke up to banging noises and yelling. I followed the sound to see a man hitting Dimitri's mama. "Stop!" I yelled before ice hit him in the back of the head. Fire lashed out towards me but a wall of water blocked it. Both evaporated out of site.

My head turned to the sound of someone running down the stairs. I didn't notice him throw a knife in my direction until i heard a groan in pain. I turned back around only to see Wes slump to the ground with a knife sticking out of his chest. I fell to the floor with my hands out to him only to be picked up and thrown across the room. My head spun as it connected with the wall. I sat up to see the man towering over me ride to strike again.

Right before he could he started screaming and crying while clutching at his head. I glanced up to see Rose standing on the other side of the kitchen. Mrs. Belikova was trying to help Wes but nothing seemed to be working.

I used the distraction Rose gave to crawl towards Wes. Daddy and Pavel came storming in from outside just as I reached Wes. Dimitri and his sisters stood behind Rose; well they stood behind Rose while Dimitri stood in front of her. The man started saying rapid things in Russian and kicked out at me, nailing me in the stomach.

I lay gasping for a little bit before forcing myself to go on and get to Wes. Olena tried to keep me from touching him but I slapped her hands away before pulling the blade out. He had already gone unnaturally pale and nearly screamed at the new pain I had inflicted on him. I put my hands back on his chest and began the healing process. The man pushed me and Olena away, after gaining is bearings. He started beating on Wes all over again while Pavel came up behind him and yanked him back, locking him in handcuffs.

Daddy tried to pick me up but I wouldn't let him. Wes needed me right now. I felt his heart stop and a scream tore through my lips as I threw myself down beside him and put all the energy I had into bringing him back.

Darkness swam across my vision as exhaustion and spirit drove me under. Wes' eyes flickered open and locked on mine; that was the last thing I saw as I collapsed against him.

Rose pov

Dimitri picked me up off the ground, I had collapsed earlier after using too much spirit, and I watched as Tia's held fell onto Wes' chest. I tried to squirm away and get to my sister but Dimitri wasn't letting me go. Daddy tried to pick her up but Wes had wrapped his arms around her and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Daddy shook his head and moved to interrogate the mean man with uncle. Dimitri and his sisters moved us into the living room. The girl's curled up on the couch with Wes and Tia in the midst of them. He was sitting against the back of the couch with Tia still in his arms.

"_Father_ came back today" Sonja (Sonya) said with bitterness dripping off her words. Wes looked up at her blankly.

"He's your father two?" Sonja, Karolina, Dimitri and Viktoria nodded solemnly. "Guess that makes us family." That was all he said, but his eyes spoke legends; especially when they gazed down at my little sister.

Yeva came into the living room "Go back to bed everyone. Boys you have an early start tomorrow."


End file.
